


Aftermath

by FireontheMountain (Eleint)



Category: Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Game, Probably Non-Canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/FireontheMountain
Summary: A short interlude - a possibility as to where an in-universe sequel could go.aka I too have times where burning paperwork is a undeniable yearning.
Kudos: 2





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the dialogue came first. 
> 
> Dedicated to the ones out there who have played/enjoyed this game.

Whispers follow him down the hall of the Luca Infinita, awe and envy in equal measure for the Spire’s exiled Inspecttore, now hero. Cicero’s never been comfortable with the gossip in the Masquerada, for all his adeptness at using it to his advantage. 

It makes a change to what everyone had been thinking before the end of the Maskrunner War: The infamy of how the Gavars both began and ended the brutal conflict that had ground the Citte down for the last five years, and how both key and tune of Masquerada and Contidani life had been changed forever. 

A flash of motion catches his eye, a young page turning away to hide the fact that she had been staring. He can tell she’s curious, but trying hard to not seem overeager. 

Well, that’s as good an opening as any, and he flags her down for directions. 

Quickly enough, he finds himself standing in front of her door. It’s open, and he can see that boxes still lined the walls beside the small field desk where Tiziana appears to be fighting stacks of paper… and loosing. 

He clears his throat to let her know he’s there.

“Cicero Gavar, unless you can come up with a legitimate reason to get me out of this office,” Tiziana says, as stern as the day he’d met her. “I’m going to kick you out and set that cape of yours on fire.”

She sets her pen down carefully, a learned behavior, judging from the splatters he could see. 

“My cape, Marshall? That seems a bit much just for visiting you while you’re working.”

“Well, I would burn the paperwork, but they’ll just bring copies.” 

He has missed that dry humor. And as much as she puts her responsibilities above all else, there has been no secrets in her feelings towards the additional duties in her new role. 

Tiziana stands, stretching out her hands. “You’ve been gallivanting around Ombre again. Just _what_ have you been doing to generate so much of it?”

“I’ve been talking to Vasco,” he says, “He may have found something as to where Damien has gone.”

“You’re asking for assistance?” She looks back at her papers, grimacing. “As much as I will regret it, Kalden may have an easier time joining you.”

“I’ll be speaking with him too, and Amadea, though I think she may already know. We’re going to be looking into what happened with the Cataclysm.”

The Cataclysm that had destroyed the Dimenticate civilization. Lucia had believed it could happen again, when she had allied herself with the Lady to tear apart the Citte in an attempt to unite it.

It worked, but the fey had plans of her own, and Cicero couldn’t guess as to what. 

“You believe the two may be connected?” 

Tiziana’s voice cuts through his thoughts. 

He nods. 

“In that case, I’ll inform the Judgemaster. The risk of a cataclysm, or to avert one is enough to pull me away from my desk. Anyway, I’m sure they’ll find some way to courier my work to me.” She says ruefully. 

“My thanks, Marshall.”


End file.
